


Five Senses

by ceiling_stars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Failing Miserably, Dean has a giant crush on Cas, Dean trying to keep his obsession with Cas a secret, Fluff, M/M, Newly Human Cas, Post Season 8, Shipper!Sam, There's some language in here too, basically five chapters of Dean falling in love with Cas, i don't even know what im writing, nothing major though?, pining!dean, possessive!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceiling_stars/pseuds/ceiling_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean falls in love with Cas one sense at a time: Sight, Sound, Touch, Smell, Taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sight

### 1\. Sight 

At the beginning, Dean doesn't even realize he's doing it. It just comes naturally, like it's completely normal-- Sam, however, has a couple things to say.  
"Dude," Sam says across the table to Dean.  
Dean tears his gaze away from Cas, who's reading some lore book or another, Dean doesn't know.  
"Yeah?"  
Sam pulls bitchface #47 and curtly says, "A word in the kitchen please?"  
Cas glances at Dean with a slight smile on his face.  
"Wish me luck," Dean jokes, returning the smile before following Sam out the room.  
The moment they're alone, Sam fixes Dean with a stern look.  
"Um..." Dean honestly doesn't know what Sam is acting strange about. It's been a quiet week, and as far as Dean's memory goes, nothing talk-in-the-kitchen-alone worthy has happened.  
"You know what you're doing, right?" Sam asks.  
_Huh?_ Dean's mind runs through what this could possibly be about. Too much pie? Not enough research?  
Sam rolls his eyes.  
"Sam, seriously, just spit it out."  
Sam huffs, crossing his arms. "Cas," he says.  
Dean waits for him to continue. When he doesn't, Dean feels a prickle of annoyance and helps Sam along.  
"Yes..?"  
"He's newly human. Dealing with human things," Sam narrows his eyes. "Human emotions."  
"Okay, and?"  
"It's probably pretty hard for him."  
Dean waits.  
"And it probably would help if things stayed as simple as possible," Sam says.  
"I know, Sam," Dean says slowly. He's slightly scared of where this is going.  
"I'm just saying, if you're gonna do something, pick someone else, not Cas."  
_What?_ Dean thinks.  
"What?" Dean asks.  
"I've seen how you keep checking him out, even flirting with him," Sam says, ignoring Dean's incredulous look. "I don't know if you just want to get some or what, but if you want sex, go to a club."  
Wait. Sam thinks Dean's trying to...  
"He's too new to this human thing for you to just use him and then pretend it never happened, like you do with other people. He's our friend, he needs us, we need him, and I need you not to mess everything up because you can't control your dick," Sam says, on a roll now. Dean tries to get a word in but fails miserably. He's pretty sure Sam rehearsed this entire speech beforehand.  
"So keep your bedroom eyes under control," Sam says before Dean interrupts.  
"Sam!"  
Dean wants to laugh, but he gets the feeling Sam wouldn't appreciate it. There's also the fact that he's confused as hell.  
"I don't know where you got the idea that I'm..." Dean pauses, not even wanting to think about it. "I don't like Cas in that way."  
Sam raises an eyebrow.  
"Honestly, I'm not doing anything. Even if I were, I wouldn't take advantage of him. But I'm not. I mean I'm not taking advantage--"  
Dean inwardly winces. He hadn't planned on saying that last bit, but whatever.  
Cas chooses that moment to walk into the kitchen, empty coffee mug in hand.  
"Everything okay?" He asks, looking at Dean.  
"Just fine," Dean replies, taking Cas' mug and putting it in the sink.  
"Sam...?" Cas tentatively says. Dean turns around from the sink and sees a very grumpy-looking moose glaring straight at Dean.  
"Nothing, Cas," Sam says, never taking his eyes off Dean.  
Dean decides he likes pissing Sam off and says, "You know, I'm gonna do some more research for the case with Cas, d'you think you could pick up some pie?"  
Dean can see Sam transition into full lawyer mode, and he swears his hair is bristling.  
"There is no case, Dean," Sam grits out between clenched teeth. "And I never said I was going out. Get your damn pie yourself."  
Dean puts the keys in Sam's hand. "Well, it's never a bad time to brush up on my lore knowledge. Besides," he says, winking at Sam, "Cas could use the company."  
Sam opens his mouth, probably to throw a fit about how Cas isn't a game for Dean to play, but the angel himself pipes up from the back of the room.  
"I'd appreciate Dean's company," Cas says, shrugging his shoulders. He looks up from his lore book. "Pie wouldn't be too bad either."  
Dean beams at him, thinking something along the lines of, Wow I love you for saying that, but he pushes the thought out of his mind when Sam sighs.  
"Fine. I'll get you the freaking pie."  
As soon as Sam is out the door, Cas asks, "What's wrong with him?"  
Dean sits down across from Cas and shrugs. "He's just moody. He'll get over it."  
Dean sits back in his chair, watching Cas thoughtfully, trying to figure out what exactly Sam was talking about. Yeah, Cas is attractive, and true, they look at each other a lot, but that's just manners- you make eye contact with someone when you're talking to them.  
Right? Right.  
Besides, who _wouldn't_ make eye contact with someone who has eyes as blue as...  
Dean freezes as he realizes Cas has noticed him staring. He tries to look away but Cas is doing that thing that makes Dean unable to shift his gaze.  
'That thing' meaning 'that thing where Cas looks at Dean'.  
Dean clears his throat, feeling his face heat up. "Um. So what are you reading about?"  
"Nothing I don't already know about. I'm just passing the time," Cas says, not taking his eyes off Dean. "The illustrations are interesting. Quite beautiful, actually." Cas turns the book towards Dean to show him.  
"Uh huh," Dean says, still looking at Cas.  
A quirk of Cas' eyebrow reminds Dean to look away from his face and to the book he's showing him.  
It's an illustration of a djinn, and Dean has to admit it's pretty cool. He'd say something about it but Cas reaches across the table towards Dean's unfinished sandwich.  
"You're really starting to appreciate food," Dean says, sliding the plate towards Cas.  
"Yes, well." Cas takes a bite."It is a good part of being human."  
"We're gonna get your grace back. Just wait until Sam fully heals," Dean says.  
Cas smiles at Dean wistfully. "Thank you, Dean, but I've given up on that."  
Dean starts to protest, but Cas interrupts.  
"It's okay. I'm glad to be here." Cas looks down. "For however long you'll have me."  
"Cas." Dean's surprised by the softness of his voice when he says, "You can stay as long as you want. I--" Dean breaks off, rubbing the back of his neck. _I want you to stay._ "I like having you around, man."  
Cas looks back up, inevitably starting another staring contest. "Thank you," he says.  
Dean's grateful for Sam's decision to come back right at that moment with the pie, because who knows what sort of chick-flick thing would have slipped out of his mouth with Cas looking at him like that.  
_With Cas **still** looking at him like that._  
Dean doesn't feel awkward meeting Cas' eyes for such a long time until he thinks about how natural it feels, which makes him feel awkward, and Sam clears his throat as if staring at Cas is something that takes all of Dean's attention.  
"Dean."  
Dean turns to Sam. "What?"  
"I asked if you wanted apple or blueberry," Sam says tiredly.  
Oh. So apparently staring at Cas _did_ take all of Dean's attention.  
"Uh, apple."  
Sam slices the pie and puts some in front of Dean, then Cas. He pulls a banana out of the bag for himself, ignoring Dean's raised eyebrows. 

The rest of the day goes by normally, except Dean has the nagging image of blue eyes at the back of his mind that he wills himself to ignore. 

\---

The next morning, Dean wakes up to the smell of bacon. He gets out of bed and walks into the kitchen to find Sam making breakfast.  
"You're happy this morning," Dean says, looking at the set table.  
"Nothing's happened all week, you're not letting me do anything outside of the bunker except shop for groceries, so I thought I'd entertain myself."  
"We're gonna lay low for another week or two."  
Sam rolls his eyes but doesn't argue. The toll the trials took on him still make their occasional appearances.  
"You're eating bacon now? I'm proud of you, Sammy. Give in to the grease," he says, grinning at Sam's disgusted face.  
"The bacon's for you and Cas, jerk," Sam says. "And speaking of Cas--"  
Dean's ready this time. "Sam, if this is another 'stay away from Cas' speech, I don't need to hear it."  
Sam flips the bacon over, contemplating. "I wasn't gonna say 'stay away from Cas'. I was gonna say 'treat him right'." Sam smiles at Dean. "I know you're not gonna stay away from him."  
"Are you saying you're giving me the go-ahead for me to ask Cas out?" Dean asks it as a joke, but Sam takes it seriously.  
"Yep."  
Dean chokes on his bacon. "Sam," he wheezes, "I already said I don't like Cas in--"  
"--in that way, I know," Sam says, thumping Dean's back. "But I can tell when you're lying."  
Dean is about to argue when Cas walks into the room, all bed-headed and sleepy and adorable--  
Fuck. 'Adorable' is not in Dean's vocabulary.  
Cas visibly brightens at the sight of bacon. "Thank you, Sam," he says when Sam puts a plate in front of him. Still half-asleep, Cas picks up the fork and tries to eat with it before realizing he's holding it upside down. He turns it over and blinks a few times to wake himself up.  
Maybe Dean's vocabulary does have the word 'adorable' in it, after all.

\---

Since it's been agreed that they're not going to be taking any cases for the next two weeks, Dean decides to turn the time they have into 'teach Cas the joys of being human' time.  
He tackles the music first. He takes Cas to the record player and looks through the the records with him.  
"This one has a song about an 'Angel of Harlem'," Cas says, holding up a U2 album called Rattle and Hum.  
"U2's not bad," Dean says as he takes the record from Cas and puts it on. They sit there on the floor and listen to the entire album, Dean telling Cas about humans and music and art. Cas asks his questions and Dean answers, and everything feels peaceful. It's been a while, Dean realizes, and when he looks at Cas, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed but not asleep, just listening, Dean feels his heart do a little bit of a flutter.  
The album is almost over- the last song quietly begins its opening chords.  
_"You say you want diamonds on a ring of gold..."_  
The sun is setting, golden rays landing on Cas' face. It illuminates his skin and hair, making him look like he's still an angel, and he looks... Beautiful.  
Dean almost flinches as he thinks the word 'beautiful' because it reminds him of his conversation with Sam and he doesn't like Cas in that way, he can't.  
Sam walks past them and sees Dean staring at Cas like he's never seen him before.  
Dean looks up at Sam and Sam gives him a knowing look and a wink before walking away.  
Cas opens his eyes and smiles at him, the kind of soft smile that makes Dean have to focus on breathing because his lungs have a strange incapacity to work properly when Cas smiles at him like that.

 _"All I want is you,"_ the record sings.

Fuck.

\--

The following days, Dean freaks himself out with the sheer amount of staring he's doing. He finds his eyes wandering, then coming home to Cas, watching whatever he's doing. He finds his brain cataloging the way Cas' hands move when he flips the pages of a book, the way he licks his lips after a sip of coffee, how his brows furrow when he gets a headache.

In a nutshell: Dean can't stop looking at Cas. And it's not like this just started; it's just that Dean hadn't noticed he was doing it until now.  
This leads to a couple problems. The first problem is that Dean is getting distracted by every little thing Cas does. 

The second problem is that he can't get enough of it. 

He starts deliberately giving Cas his morning coffee just to watch him drink it. He keeps telling Sam that he'll go clothes-shopping with Cas later, when really he's putting it off until the last minute because he likes it when Cas wears Dean's shirts. 

Eventually, though, even Dean acknowledges that Cas needs some clothes of his own. So he grabs the keys to the Impala and almost grabs Cas' hand too but catches himself before he does it. Sam stays behind to sleep in.  
When they're in the car, Dean rolls the windows down halfway and turns the music up. Cas smiles the Dean's-lungs-will-now-fail-to-function smile and Dean forces his eyes to stay on the road.

That works for about five minutes before Dean is sneaking glances at Cas again. He sees him start to dose off, so he turns down the music. Cas softly hums in thanks.  
With Cas asleep, Dean notices himself looking at him out of the corner of his eye more, with the risk of getting caught staring gone.  
Cas has his head leaned up against the window, giving Dean full view of his neck.  
Dean discovers Cas' collarbone is a good way to make him stare at Cas for longer than is safe when driving.  
Dean swallows thickly and tells himself to look where he's going, dammit.

Of course he forgets all that when Cas wakes up with newly wind-ruffled hair.

\--

When they get to the mall, Dean is so out of it that he almost crosses the parking lot in front of another car's path.  
"Dean," Cas says, putting a hand on Dean's forearm.  
"It would be shame to have you run over." Cas smiles that smile and crosses the parking lot, still holding Dean's arm feather-light. He lets go when they get to the doors and Dean feels sudden cold where Cas' hand used to be. 

 

\--

This was a bad idea.

Actually, it's the best idea ever, but it's also a really bad idea.

Because think about it: an entire day of Cas trying on clothes accompanied by Dean Winchester.

Which is fine by Dean, except for the fact that for some frustrating and unexplained reason, Dean has to put extra effort into talking whenever Cas asks him what he thinks of a shirt because if he doesn't he ends up staring and not saying anything.

The thing about Cas is, once you look at one part of him, it's hard not to start looking at everything else. And by the time you realize you're supposed to say something, more time has passed than is socially acceptable.  
Consequentially, Dean has to be careful not to give himself away. He's been doing well so far. _Keep up the good work, Winchester,_ Dean tells himself. 

That's when Cas chooses to try on a leather jacket and Dean has to hold on to a clothing rack to stop himself from dragging Cas into the changing rooms and having his own way with him.

He is so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used in Chapter 1: All I Want Is You- U2


	2. Sound

### Chapter 2- Sound

One of Dean's favourite things about Cas is his eagerness to learn everything about being a human. Every day is something new- cooking, movies, board games- everything that Dean didn't really have time for before.  
It also gives him a good excuse to spend time with Cas as much as possible. Even if they're doing things Dean will deny forever.  
"Cas, seriously, Disney?"  
"Apparently Disney is classic."  
"Yeah, but--" Dean doesn't really have a good excuse. He's still trying to come up with one when Cas pulls out a DVD and says, "Dean?"   
Crap. Cas is using the voice that makes Dean feel guilty, without fail, no matter how small their disagreement is.  
Dean looks at the DVD and sees that it's The Lion King.   
He looks back up to Cas' face.  
"Please?" Cas asks, and there's the voice again.  
They end up watching both Lion King movies in one sitting.

\---

The following afternoon, Sam gets a headache and Dean forces him to go to bed and rest, leaving the dirty dishes from lunch to him and Cas.   
Dean's doing the drying and Cas the washing when a bubble of dish soap floats up above their heads. Dean glances at Cas and is surprised by how wide Cas' eyes are.   
"Have you not seen bubbles before," Dean says, hiding a smile.  
"No. Too busy with the end of the world."  
"Wow, don't sugarcoat it, Cas," Dean says, drying another plate. Then he puts his hands under the water and steals the dish soap from Cas, making another bubble with his hands.  
Cas laughs and Dean unconsciously adds 'Cas' laugh' to his list of favourite things. Cas pops the bubble with his finger.  
"That was rude," Dean jokes.  
Cas makes more bubbles with the soap and mutters, "What're you gonna do about it," holding in a smile.  
"What am I gonna do about it?" Dean grabs some foam from the sink. "I'll show you what I'll do," he says, and wipes the foam on Cas' nose.  
The laugh he gets from Cas has got to be the best sound Dean's ever heard.  
 _Well I'm definitely doing **that** again._

And that's how Sam wakes up to find Cas and Dean in the middle of a water fight, dirty dishes lying forgotten in the sink.

\---

Cas announces his love for music early one Sunday morning during breakfast.  
"I want to listen to some more records," he says, his voice rough from sleep.  
(Meanwhile, Dean adds 'morning voice' to his Favourite Things List.)  
Sam smirks and says, "Dean can probably help you with that."  
Cas turns to look at Dean, who of course nods in agreement because you can't say no to a bed-headed, morning-voiced Castiel.

\---

" _Hey Jude, don't make it bad..._ "

Leaning against the wall as the music starts playing, Dean lets himself get lost in it. Cas is sitting on the floor next to him, comfortable, familiar.  
Dean rarely lets go of thoughts about the long list of problems sitting over his shoulders, but he does now.  
It's becoming a bit of a pattern- whenever he's with Cas, simple pockets of time where they don't worry about anything else- he's always a little bit more at ease.   
The moments where he shows Cas the good things about being human are moments in which he also shows _himself_ the good things.

" _Hey, Jude..._ "

" _Don't be afraid,_ " Cas sings quietly.

Dean looks at Cas, almost in wonder. _Cas is singing along to Hey Jude?_

Cas meets his eyes and goes on: " _You were made to go out and get her_."

Dean smiles, his heart beating wildly, because Cas is freaking singing along to Hey Jude.   
And hey, why not? Dean takes a breath and joins Cas in the next line.

" _The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better._ "

Cas is smiling at Dean with bright eyes, still singing, and _holy shit_ it's perfect. Dean has a really strong urge to tackle Cas in a giant bear hug, but he doesn't because by now he's a master at restraining himself from doing dumb things to Cas. 

By the time the song ends, Dean feels like he can get drunk on the sound of Cas' voice alone.

\---

"Cas, it's time to teach you how to grocery shop."

Cas looks up at Dean as he enters the room. "Dean, I'm not _that_ new to humanity. I'm pretty sure I can handle grocery shopping."  
Dean jingles his keys in his hand. "There's more to grocery shopping than meets the eye," he says, a lame excuse to get Cas to come with him, but it works.

Dean could really get used to car ride conversations with Cas.   
Well, actually, he could get used to Cas in general, he already is, but listening to Cas talk is a joy in itself. Not that Dean's _ever_ gonna admit that.   
It's just, the fact is, Dean's already happy to be driving the Impala towards something other than certain doom. Put Cas in the passenger seat and his day automatically gets better- it doesn't matter what they talk about.  
"So you're fluent in every language?"   
"Yes, ancient ones too."  
"Do you have, like, a preference or anything?"  
"I like English because it allows me to talk to you."  
Dean smiles at the road. _That was smooth._ He pretends his face isn't slowly turning red and plays it cool. "Well, you can still talk to me in a different language. I won't understand you," he says, turning to look at Cas, "but I can listen."  
Dean doesn't even know what he's doing, he just wants to hear Cas speak in a different language.  
Cas tilts his head a little. "Well, I did memorize a poem from one of the library books the other day."  
"Go for it," Dean says.  
Cas clears his throat and starts reciting in what sounds like Italian to Dean. He has absolutely no idea what the translation is, but the sound of Cas' voice is a poem in itself.

" _Vidi madonna sopra un fresco rio tra verdi frondi e liete donne starsi,_ " Cas says. "That's part of an Italian poem. It translates to ' _I saw my Lady by a purling brook, with laughing maidens, where green branches twined._ '" Cas pauses for a moment. "There was another one," he says. "It was in English. It was called 'Somewhere I Have Never Travelled, Gladly Beyond'."  
Dean nods. "E.E. Cummings." Cas turns to him. "What?" Dean asks. "We did poetry stuff in school sometimes."  
Cas chuckles. "I didn't say anything."  
He plays with the sleeve of his trench coat and says, "I liked the way it sounded. When I read it, I felt... Human. And truly human," he adds, "not human as in 'not an angel'. But really human." Cas is silent for another moment. "I don't know if that makes sense," he says.  
Dean looks at Cas and doesn't say anything right away. It's one of those precious moments where Dean can just look at Cas and it won't be weird. Finally he says, "It makes sense."   
He gets a smile from Cas in return.   
The rest of the drive, Dean immerses himself in the sound of Cas' voice reciting poetry, something he never thought he'd do, but he's glad he is.

_**Somewhere I Have Never Travelled, Gladly Beyond** _

_somewhere I have never traveled, gladly beyond  
any experience, your eyes have their silence:  
in your most frail gesture are things which enclose me,  
or which I cannot touch because they are too near  
your slightest look easily will unclose me  
though I have closed myself as fingers,  
you open always petal by petal myself as Spring opens  
(touching skillfully, mysteriously) her first rose  
or if your wish be to close me, I and  
my life will shut very beautifully, suddenly,  
as when the heart of this flower imagines  
the snow carefully everywhere descending;  
nothing which we are to perceive in this world equals  
the power of your intense fragility: whose texture  
compels me with the color of its countries,  
rendering death and forever with each breathing  
(I do not know what it is about you that closes  
and opens; only something in me understands  
the voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses)  
nobody, not even the rain, has such small hands_  
\---  
That night, Dean lies in bed, staring at the ceiling in the dark, thinking about Cas. He cringes at how hung up he is on him, to the point where Cas is the last thing on his mind before he goes to sleep. But Cas literally recited a _love poem_ to Dean. Of course, it had only been because he'd memorized it, but now Dean is playing that moment over and over again in his head, Cas' voice lulling him to sleep.  
 _the voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses_  
Dean groans and rolls over, not wanting to think about how bad he's got it.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Hey Jude"- The Beatles
> 
> Poems: first two lines of 'Sonneto I' -Lorenzo De'Medici
> 
> 'Somewhere I Have Never Travelled, Gladly Beyond'- E.E. Cummings


	3. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the less-than-brilliant chapter two... Hopefully I'm making up for it with this chapter, lol :)

### Chapter 3- Touch

"Here, Cas," Dean says as he puts the mug of coffee in front of him.  
"Thank you, Dean," Cas replies quietly.  
Dean stops in his movements at Cas' tone of voice.  
"Is everything okay? You sound kinda down," Dean inquires, sitting on top of the table and facing Cas.  
"I'm fine. Sometimes I just get random waves of homesickness. I miss being an angel." Cas sighs. "I'm used to this, though. It'll pass." He stands from his chair and falters in his steps. He takes a breath and tries to cover it up, but it doesn't go unnoticed by Dean.  
"Hey, man. Take it easy," Dean says, gently supporting Cas.  
"I stood up too fast. I'm just a little dizzy," Cas says, righting himself, avoiding Dean's eyes.  
"Cas." Dean tries to make eye contact, and when he does, he squeezes Cas' shoulders slightly. "Look, we've got two weeks off. Don't be hard on yourself when you don't have to be. You've got a headache-- don't deny it, I can tell," he says to Cas' weak protests. "So let's ditch the caffeine, and you can drink some herbal tea instead."  
Dean chuckles at Cas' look of disbelief. "Yes, Cas, Dean Winchester is making you herbal tea. It'll only happen once."  
"Thank you," Cas says earnestly.  
Dean rolls his eyes.   
"Don't thank me, Cas. Go lie down on the couch. Or do you need me to hold your hand?" He teases. Cas gives Dean a 'give me a break' look and walks without Dean's help to the couch.  
"Good job," Dean says from the stove.  
Cas glares at him and plops down on the cushions.

When Dean comes back with the tea, Cas asks if they can watch Star Wars.  
"T.V. isn't really good for a headache, Cas."  
"Don't baby me, Dean."  
And so they watch Star Wars.

Halfway through the movie, empty tea mug on the floor by the couch, Cas' head starts lolling. Dean notices and says, "Lie down."  
Cas looks at him in confusion.   
Dean sighs. "Come on, it's not a big deal. You obviously didn't get much sleep. Lie down," he says again, and he guides Cas into a comfortable position, laying his head on Dean's thigh.   
"Better?"  
"Much. Thank y--"  
"Jesus, Cas, enough with the thank you's," Dean says, fighting a smile.  
Cas is silent for a moment.  
"You have my gratitude," he says smugly.  
"Shut up."  
The next ten minutes have Dean wondering whether it would be weird if he ran his hands through Cas' hair.  
Maybe if he just gently, casually, carefully cards his fingers--  
Before he chickens out, Dean softly tugs at a couple strands of Cas' hair, his hand almost shaking.  
Cas makes a sound of approval that reminds Dean of a cat.   
Dean smiles and plays with Cas' hair gently until he has a sleeping ex-angel lying on his lap.  
Dean is almost dozing off himself when he hears Cas murmur, very quietly, "Dean."  
"Yeah, Cas?" Dean answers.  
Cas doesn't say anything. Shifts in his sleep, then is still again.  
Oh. Cas is asleep.  
 _Oh._ Cas said Dean's name in his sleep.

Dean tries to slow his heart rate down when he realizes that.

He fails.

\---

Dean must have fallen asleep, because next thing he knows, he wakes up to an empty couch. Cas probably left at the end of the movie.  
He checks the time. 1:05 AM. Wow. He's been here for a while.  
Dean looks around for the tea mug to put in the sink, but it's gone. He smiles when he notices the blanket he's under. Cas, no doubt, put it over him before he left.  
Dean closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

He wakes up again around 7:00 AM and sees Sam sitting at the dining table. He gets up and steps into the room, nodding a 'good morning'.  
Sam gives him a strange smile.  
"What?"  
"You and Cas had a nice time last night, didn't you," Sam says, grinning.  
Dean rolls his eyes. "God, Sam. Way to make it sound platonic."  
"You couldn't be platonic with Cas if you tried," Sam teases.  
"Why are you so interested in my 'relationship' with Cas all of a sudden?" Dean asks, air-quoting 'relationship'.  
"Because, Dean, it's kinda obvious. At least to me," Sam adds. "And I'm surprised it isn't to Cas... Unless, of course, he's hopelessly in love with you, too."  
Dean glares at Sam. "You're making it really dramatic."  
"Fine. Unless _he likes you too._ Better?"  
"No. Now you're making it sound like a schoolgirl crush."  
"Holy crap, Dean. Unless _he has feelings for you too._ "  
Dean stays silent.  
"I see," Sam says, because suddenly he's Dr. Phil.  
"Shush, Samantha."  
"Well, it's time for you to do something about it, right?"  
Dean raises an eyebrow.  
"Take him downtown. Have a night to yourselves," Sam says, waggling his eyebrows.   
"I think you're overestimating what's actually going on," Dean says.  
"Or maybe you're underestimating it," Sam replies. "Don't think I haven't noticed the looks you give each other." When Dean snorts, Sam says, "Seriously. You guys are having entire conversations across the room that just say 'fuck me'."  
" _Sam_ ," Dean groans, putting his head in his hands. "Not happening."  
"Yet."  
Despite the situation, Dean starts laughing.   
Sam sees this as encouragement and presses on. "Besides, it was you guys who fell asleep on each other and cuddled on the couch. If I were you I'd make a move."  
"Sam, he's newly human, you said so yourself. He doesn't get what the touching and staring and whatever means."  
"So show him," Sam says.  
"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you."  
Sam pretends he doesn't hear him. "Just go somewhere together and see how it goes."  
"Officially ignoring all advice you give me."  
They spend five more minutes in silence before Cas walks in. Dean looks up. "Morning, Cas," he says, giving him a smile.   
"Hello, Dean," Cas replies, walking in the direction of the bathroom for a shower. "Sam," he says in a way of greeting to Sam before he leaves the room.  
Dean can't see Sam's suggestive look. No sir.

\--

Throughout the day, Dean gives Cas casual touches as much as possible. A brush of fingertips on his shoulder when he takes his dirty breakfast bowl to the sink, a pat on the shoulder when he walks past him. When lunch rolls around, Dean sits next to Cas and gently bumps his knee a couple times.  
He decides he's going to make dinner when Sam goes off to the library to do some reading. Cas agrees to help.

"Sam's going to want salad," Cas says.  
"Screw salad."   
Dean pauses.  
"Fine, let's make Sam his dumb salad."  
Cas smiles and gets the ingredients out.

The entire 'making food together' thing is going well until Dean hears Cas say "Damn it!" beside him.  
Dean looks over and sees Cas holding his finger, drops of blood threatening to fall on the table.  
"Shit," Dean says, grabbing a paper towel and wrapping it around Cas' cut finger.  
"You okay?"  
"Yes. The knife slipped."  
Dean puts pressure on the cut and shakes his head when Cas tries to apologize.  
"Cas, it's okay, you only cut yourself. Nothing to apologize for."   
This would be the moment where he lets go of Cas' finger and gives him a band-aid or something, but his body doesn't listen to his brain and he keeps holding Cas' finger. He can feel Cas staring at him.   
"I think the bleeding stopped," Cas says, voice low and rough.  
Dean ignores the way his face heats up at the sound of that voice and gently removes the towel. The cut is shallow, only slightly visible now.   
Dean's brain must be on vacation because it takes him a while to realize he's been standing there, holding Cas' no-longer-bleeding hand, for longer than is socially acceptable.   
"Right," Dean says.  
He's still holding Cas' hand.  
"Right," he says again, unnecessarily loud this time, making Cas jump.  
"Dean," Cas says, still using that fucking voice, "I think you need more sleep."  
Trust Cas to blame Dean's incapability to act normal around him on lack of sleep. Dean doesn't know if he's thankful or annoyed that Cas isn't catching the hint.  
 _And he's still holding Cas' goddamn hand._  
"Yeah, probably," Dean mumbles, loosening his grip.  
Cas slowly retracts his hand, fingers brushing against Dean's.  
"Salad," Dean says dumbly.  
"Salad."   
Only Cas can make the word 'salad' sound so good.

\---

Dean continues finding every excuse to touch Cas in some way, selfishly so. He gets addicted to the electricity he feels whenever their hands brush 'by accident', even if Cas can't feel it too.

Sam starts 'setting the mood' by constantly playing love songs on the radio and leaving them alone together.  
Dean doesn't know how he does it, but Sam has some sort of sixth sense with this music thing. Dean is teaching Cas how to make pancakes one morning and Sam just smiles and plays 'Banana Pancakes'.   
Dean's showing Cas how to tie his tie when Sam puts on 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight'.

Eventually he makes them go out alone somewhere.

"Hey, Cas," Sam says over lunch, "you ever been to a movie theatre?"  
Dean gives Sam a warning look.  
"No," Cas says.   
"Well, now would be a perfect time, right?"  
Dean kicks Sam under the table.  
"Maybe Dean could take you."  
"I'd like that," Cas says.  
Dean quits his 'shut up Sam' look and stares at Cas. "Really?"  
"Of course, Dean. You know I--"   
"Brilliant," Sam interrupts. "You guys go and I'll take a nap."  
Dean raises an eyebrow. Sam winks.  
The radio makes things awkward.

" _Johnny, are you queer?_ "

\---

On the drive to the theatres, Cas turns on the radio and Led Zeppelin fills the car. Cas furrows his brow and fiddles with the station.  
"What? Cas, that was Led Zeppelin," Dean complains when the station changes. He reaches for the dial, bumping Cas' hand.  
"De-ean," Cas whines right back, trying to swat Dean's hand away.  
"Nope. Driver picks the music."  
"Some driver you are."  
Dean laughs. "Excuse me?"  
"Good drivers keep both hands on the wheel." Cas is grinning.  
"Good passengers don't distract the driver." Dean wins his battle and turns the dial back to Led Zeppelin. Cas reaches for it and Dean grabs his hand, keeping it away.  
"Both hands, Dean," Cas says, and he puts Dean's hand on the wheel.   
"I know what you're trying to do, Cas," Dean says. "We're listening to Led Zeppelin and you can deal with it."  
"Make me," Cas says, his voice dropping at least one octave.  
And holy shit, is it hot.  
Dean shifts in his seat and says, "Okay."  
He keeps both hands on the wheel, Cas' left hand trapped under his right.  
Cas laughs and laces his fingers through Dean's, apparently giving up.

_holycrapholycrapholycrap._

\---

Dean buys the tickets, and he's looking for an extra dollar in his wallet when the girl selling them says, "You know what? Don't worry about it."  
Dean is about to say thank you when he looks up and sees that the girl giving Cas the most flirtatious look he's seen in a while.  
And Cas is smiling right back.  
A flare of jealousy goes up in Dean and he mumbles a 'thanks', dragging Cas away.  
"That was nice of her," Cas comments.  
"Yeah, it was."

They buy a bag of popcorn and this time Dean makes a point of putting his arm around Cas so the lady at the counter doesn't get any ideas.  
"Dean?" Cas asks as they walk away.  
Dean starts drawing his arm back. "Sorry."  
"Don't be sorry."  
Dean keeps his arm around Cas' shoulders, heart thudding.

They end up watching some kind of action movie that Dean isn't paying attention to because he has Cas right beside him.  
They're sharing the bag of popcorn and Dean accidentally-on-purpose bumps Cas' hand so many times he's starting to feel like a complete idiot, but he does it anyway. 

When the movie ends, they walk back to the car and Cas says, "That was enjoyable."  
"Glad you liked it, Cas." Dean hides his smile by getting into the car first.

On the drive back, he lets Cas choose the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shipper!Sam songs:  
> Banana Pancakes- Jack Johnson  
> Can You Feel the Love Tonight- Elton John  
> Johnny, Are You Queer? -Josie Cotton


	4. Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I'm back. Sorry it took me so long ack!! <3

Dean should've known the sleep he's been getting wouldn't last. It's only a matter of time before nightmares start plaguing his nights again.  
All the time he's been thinking about Cas during the day is sneaking into his dreams, except in the worst way possible.

\---

He's back in Purgatory, the portal shining in front of him. Cas is right beside him and they're going to make it-- they will.  
Dean steps into the portal and turns around.  
"Come on!"  
Cas is shaking his head.  
_What?_  
Cas is letting go of his hand.  
"Go."  
No.  
Cas' stare is completely blank.  
_No._  
Cas is gone.

\---

Dean wakes up with a gasp, the sheets clinging to his limbs. He reaches a sweaty hand to his face, and finds tears there.  
"Cas," he whispers brokenly.  
He forces himself to calm down. He knows Cas is sleeping in his own bed in the next room. The only thing keeping Dean away from him is the wall in between their rooms.  
A moment of hesitation.  
Fuck it. Dean gets up before he can change his mind, and with shaking hands knocks softly on Cas' door.  
It opens almost immediately and Dean wonders if Cas was asleep after all.  
"Dean?" Cas says quietly.  
"Hey, Cas," Dean says, forcing a small smile on his face.  
"What is it?" Cas' fingers are on Dean's wrist and he wants to melt into him, because it's the only way he can be sure Cas won't leave again.  
Dean stays silent and Cas guides him into the room.  
"Was it the dreams?" Cas is cautious when he asks, Dean can hear it.  
"Yeah." He doesn't try to deny it. It's why he's here, anyway.  
Dean clears his throat before he continues. "It was you. In Purgatory."  
Cas doesn't say anything, just takes Dean into his arms and breathes against his chest.  
_Since when does Cas know exactly what Dean wants?_  
"I'm sorry," Cas says into his neck.  
_God._ Dean feels a sense of helplessness when he feels Cas' breath on his skin, his messy black hair in his face.  
"Can I stay with you?" Dean says it quietly, almost to himself.  
"Of course, Dean."  
Cas pulls the blankets over the two of them and holds Dean like it's natural, like they do this all the time.  
He smells like home.

\---

Dean wakes up with his arm around Cas' torso and his head tucked under Cas' chin.

He could get used to this.

Cas is still asleep, steady breaths making Dean's arm rise and fall in time with his lungs.  
Dean wonders if he should leave. If it's gonna be awkward when Cas wakes up. He doesn't want to get out of the shelter Cas makes for him, he wants to watch Cas wake up, he wants to look into his eyes and say 'good morning', he wants to do a million things.

Dean sighs and starts untangling himself from Cas. He takes care not to wake him up and is almost out from under the covers when he feels Cas' hand on his wrist.  
"Stay," Cas mumbles, barely audible.  
Dean swallows and ignores the nervousness pooling in his belly.  
When he tucks himself back in, Cas rolls over and rests his head on Dean's chest.  
Dean knows he should remind himself that Cas is half-asleep and doesn't really know what he's doing. He knows he shouldn't enjoy this.  
Instead he pretends it's real. That this is what he wakes up to every morning.  
Cas' hair is everywhere, just the way Dean likes it.  
He can smell his shampoo and he realizes that he wants more of this, more of Cas, and he can feel himself start to get greedy for his touch.  
Without a second thought, Dean puts his fingers in Cas' hair, just like he did when they watched Star Wars.  
Dean holds back a startled noise when Cas freaking _nuzzles_ him and _goddamn_ he smells good.  
Dean tells the voice in the back of his head to shut up.  
_You're fucked,_ it says.

\---

Eventually, Cas does fully wake up and, thank goodness, acts completely casual about the fact that they just cuddled. For the second time.  
Dean takes advantage of how easy it is to let himself go around Cas slightly more. He starts being less careful, less reserved in his actions, and while he's not doing _everything_ he wants to do with Cas it feels good to give him a shy hug before getting out of bed.  
"Thank you," he says quietly, and slips out of the room when Cas nods. 

Breakfast, at first glance, is normal. Except for the looks Dean keeps sneaking at Cas. 

Sam goes out for a run and Dean fidgets nervously as soon as Sam is out the door because now he's alone with Cas and _what if he tells him._  
Well. That's a new thought. It's honestly never occurred to Dean to tell Cas about his 'feelings' or whatever, and the idea of it makes Dean stop and stare blankly at nothing as he tries to imagine what might happen.  
_Hey Cas,_ he'd say.  
_Hello, Dean,_ Cas would reply as usual.  
_I really fucking love you._  
No, that's too much.  
_I've loved you ever since..._  
Still too much.  
_Hey Cas, here's your coffee and I love you._  
_Quick no time to explain kiss me._  
And then Cas would kiss him and it would be perfect and he'd pull him close and say--  
"Dean."  
"Wha--" Dean jumps and sees Cas staring at him. Crap.  
"Are you alright? I've said your name three times now."  
"I'm fine, I was just thinking..." Dean stumbles on his words when he realizes just how close Cas is standing and he can smell his goddamn shampoo again.  
Dean watches in horror as his hand moves against his will to run through Cas' hair.  
_What the fuck did I just do crap what was that oh my fucking--_  
Cas is staring at him still, but now his eyes are wider and there's a blush making its way up his neck and _holy crap Cas' neck is up close and exposed._  
Dean squeezes his eyes shut and takes his hand out of Cas' hair.  
"I don't know what I..." Dean stutters, his eyes still tightly closed. "I'm sorry." And with that he's walking out of the room, leaving a very confused and sex-haired Castiel alone.

\---

The only solution, Dean thinks, is to stay away from him. Otherwise he'd always have these crazy urges that he can't resist forever, already he's done a bunch of stupid things. He cringes when he thinks of running his hand through Cas' hair and the completely horrified look he'd gotten in return.  
Maybe he should take a case. But they're still taking their two weeks off and it would be suspicious if he insisted on going alone. Dean sighs in frustration. The bunker's a pretty big place. It shouldn't be extremely difficult to avoid Cas. He should start off slow so no one notices, and gradually see him less until they start taking cases again and Dean can focus on something else.  
He's going to have to see Cas soon, or else it'll be weird if he disappears after his little incident with putting his hand in Cas' hair. He just has to make Cas think it was because he was tired, not thinking straight, it doesn't mean anything.  
Easy.

Dean swallows thickly as he hears Sam open the door, back from his run.  
"Hey, Cas," Sam says, his usual greeting.  
"Hello, Sam."  
Dean strains to hear if there's anything in Cas' voice, but it seems normal, and he thinks maybe Cas isn't so weirded out. Okay. He can do this. He sets his jaw and walks into the room where Sam and Cas are, plopping down onto the couch beside Cas nonchalantly.  
_Good. That was good. Keep it up. Casual._  
Cas doesn't give him questioning looks or glances. Dean lets himself think he's safe. Maybe Cas even forgot. 

Feeling as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders, Dean goes on with his day as usual, just occasionally slipping out of the room when Cas enters it. Not enough to be noticed, but enough for Dean to hold on to his sanity.

It's for the best, anyway.


	5. Taste

This, Dean thinks, is going well.  
It's been two days since he came up with The Plan and since then he's avoided any more awkward incidents with Cas.  
Of course, The Plan means that Dean only sees Cas a handful of times a day. And The Plan also means that Dean needs to act perfectly casual should he find himself around Cas.  
This results in a very restless, very frustrated Dean. Not to mention he's completely fooling himself.  
But, no, Dean thinks to himself again as he turns over to go to sleep, The Plan is going very well. 

\---

Surprisingly, Sam notices before Cas does, not that Dean would want Cas to notice. Evidently, though, Sam has been underestimated and he definitely notices. Dean knows it when Sam gives him his trademark bitchface that has come to mean _a word in the kitchen, please?_  
And so Dean follows Sam into the kitchen (which has now become the Private Talk Room), inwardly groaning.  
It was bound to happen at some point anyway.

Sam sits down at the table like this is a sort of job interview or something formal like that. Dean huffs when Sam clears his throat and folds his hands, his inner lawyer making an appearance.  
"First of all," Sam starts, "you gotta promise me something."  
He clears his throat again.  
"Promise me you won't get all defensive and ' _I'm doing what I gotta do, Sammy,_ ' and crap like that, okay?"  
"Um," Dean says intelligently.  
"Good. So tell me, why are you avoiding Cas?"  
_Oookay._ Yeah, Dean was expecting this talk, but man, Sam just jumps right into it. Give a guy some warning. Dean decides to play it dumb. He knows it's useless, but whatever.  
"I dunno what you're talking about," he says.  
"Bull. Dean, cut the crap, okay? What is it really? Do you not like to be around Cas anymore? Do you--"  
"Of course I like Cas, Sam," Dean sighs, running a hand through his hair tiredly.  
"It's just... Pretty exhausting sometimes. Honestly. I just need a break." It's not a lie, not really. Being around someone you're falling fast for can be ten kinds of exhausting, but it's not really the real reason.  
Sam doesn't need to know the details, though.  
"Okay, fair enough. What's the other part of it?"  
Wow, okay. Apparently Sam _does_ need to know the stupid details.  
Whatever, right? It's Sam, he can tell him. So he does. "I'm scared of doing something stupid around him, okay? It's just-- ugh," Dean breaks off, not knowing what to say, but Sam gets it anyway. Of course.  
"You can't trust yourself around him anymore?"  
"Thanks for making it sound like a really dramatic love story," Dean mutters, which means _yeah, basically._  
Sam doesn't even look that bothered, like he was expecting Dean to say this. He probably was.  
"Look, you're kinda predictable, Dean," Sam says, and what the fuck, is he reading Dean's mind, too?  
_Wiggle your nose if you can hear my thoughts,_ Dean thinks.  
Sam keeps on looking at him with a raised eyebrow.  
Okay. Apparently not, then. Dean waits for Sam to continue.  
"You're thinking about yourself, Dean. You have to think about other people too, you get what I'm saying?"  
No, he doesn't get what Sam's saying.  
"Sam, I haven't thought about myself in a while. It's all just Ca--" he stops himself so he doesn't say something completely girly and cheesy that he'll never, ever live down.  
Sam smirks. Dammit.  
He decides to let it slide, thank goodness.  
"I'm just saying, maybe you're not the only one with, uh... Feelings."  
"No shit," Dean scoffs.  
Sam glares at him. "Maybe _Cas_ has feelings," he presses on.  
"No sh--" Dean shuts up at the look on Sam's face.  
"I don't mean general feelings, I mean feelings for you," Sam says, poking at Dean's chest. "Although, honestly, I don't see why..." Sam mutters when Dean rolls his eyes.  
"Ex- _cuse_ me?" Dean asks. "I'm perfectly likeable, screw you."  
"You're so stubborn, Dean! Look at the big picture! You said it yourself, you're ' _perfectly likeable_ '," Sam says, making bunny ears with his fingers.  
Dean tries to make his way out of the kitchen, prickling with annoyance, but Sam stops him.  
"Come on, Dean," he says. "Just tell him. I'm actually getting sick of it."  
_Ugh._ There go Sam's puppy dog eyes.  
"We'll see, okay? Just calm down a little," Dean says, and as he walks away he can hear Sam's mutter of "Oh, _I_ should calm down. _Right._ "

\---

Dean may as well keep a score during mealtimes of how many times he gets pointed looks from Sam.  
"Pass the pasta, please, Dean?" Cas asks politely.  
"Sure." Dean reaches over for the bowl of pasta salad (what the hell are they eating pasta salad for, anyway?) and hands it to Cas.  
_10 points to Dean Winchester for staying casual_ , Dean thinks proudly, or at least until his hand brushes against Cas' and _oh, hell no, he is not blushing_.  
"Thank you," Cas says sweetly, and Dean smiles right back, feeling his face heat up.  
"No problemo."  
No problemo? Did he actually just say that? _Problemo,_ what the fuck.  
And that would make the tenth 'look' he's gotten from Sam in this sitting. He's broken the record.

\---

Sam's obviously some kind of evil genius, because he starts forcing Dean to spend more time with Cas without really forcing him.  
Except it kind of is forcing him because Dean doesn't have the ability to say no to Cas.  
Sam's evil genius sets into motion when he asks Cas if he has any favourite kinds of movies he likes watching.  
Cas tilts his head to the side, thinking. "I haven't seen very many films to get an idea."  
"Maybe we can explore some different varieties of movies," Sam suggests. "Together," he adds, giving Dean a look that he ignores.  
"Okay, let's go then," he mutters, waiting for Sam and Cas to follow him into the living room.  
He can practically _feel_ Cas' eyes on his back. Shit. He makes a mental note to cut down on the attitude.  
Sam ends up picking Breakfast At Tiffany's because _it's a classic, Dean_ , and Cas seems okay with it, so Dean sits down and watches the movie. It's not _completely_ horrible, anyway. He actually kinda likes it. Not he would ever admit that to anyone.  
Every once in a while, though, it's impossible for Dean _not_ to notice Cas sitting next to him. And Cas' hand, right there, practically asking for Dean to take it.  
Dean's hand twitches a little, almost considering it for a second.  
He shakes himself and shifts a little further away from Cas, turning back to the screen.

\---

And then, the next day.

It happens.

Of course it was going to, but Dean's still completely unprepared and _shit, he hasn't even thought about what he's going to say yet_ , and he realizes this right when Cas confronts him about it.  
Fan-fucking-tastic.

It starts off okay. As okay as this situation could possibly be, anyway.

"Dean?" Cas asks.  
"Yeah?" Dean answers. Nothing weird. Everything's fine.  
"Why are you avoiding me?"  
Bam, there it is, and suddenly Dean's heart rate doubles, his stomach swoops, and he has absolutely no idea what the hell he's supposed to say.  
"What, uh, what makes you ask that? Uh." Dean clears his throat. "I'm not. Uh. Avoiding you."  
That's very smooth. Dean mentally pats himself on the back. 

And then he proceeds to mentally slap himself in the face as it goes from 'fairly okay' to 'worst situation ever'.

"Dean," Cas says, in _that voice_ , and Dean has to look away before he says something stupid, he can't--  
"See, you're doing it now!" Cas exclaims. "Look at you! You can't wait to get away, right?"  
Dean looks back at Cas, trying to fix it.  
"No, Cas, that's not what this is--"  
"Do you have some sort of excuse? I'd love to hear it, Dean," Cas says, gesturing wildly. His cheeks are flushed, his eyes are bright and shining.  
Cas brings a frustrated hand to his hair and pulls on it, saying, "That is, if you can even stay here long enough to explain--"  
"Cas," Dean tries to get a word in, temporarily distracted by Cas' hair, which is now standing up on end.  
"Is it something I did? I'm not aware of anything--"  
"Would you--"  
"But I'd _love_ if you enlightened me, because I have no idea--"  
" _Cas_ , for fuck's sake--" Dean gives up on talking– who needs talking, anyway– and grabs Cas' face in his hands, leans in, and kisses him.  
After half a second, Dean realizes that _oh fuck_ he just kissed Cas. He hears a muffled "Mmph" come from Cas and he thinks he should pull back, so he starts to step away when Cas' hand finds its way into Dean's hair and keeps him there.  
Cas is kissing back. _Cas is kissing back?_  
Well, shit, Dean thinks, and he melts into the kiss.

One thing Dean discovers about kissing Cas is that it makes him over-think and not think at all at the same time.  
Thoughts like _is Cas aware of what it means to kiss someone?_ And _since when does Cas know how to kiss?_ flit through his mind, and eventually he tells his mind to shut up so he can just kiss Cas. Nothing else.  
It's pretty fucking awesome.  
When he breaks the kiss to breathe, because _oh, right,_ humans need oxygen, Cas' face is a mix of shock and happiness. Dean's pretty sure his is the exact same.  
"That's why," Dean says quietly, hoping Cas will understand.  
"It's okay," Cas says, and Dean smiles.  
He understands.

"About time," Sam says as he passes the room, holding up a mug of tea to them as a toast.

Dean rolls his eyes.  
Whatever, Sam, he thinks as he leans in for another kiss.

\---

Everything's basically the same, except Dean doesn't have to hide anymore, he can get kisses whenever he wants, and he can stop fighting that fluttery feeling he gets whenever Cas smiles at him.

He still gets those 'looks' from Sam at mealtimes, except now they say ' _please be lovey-dovey somewhere else_.'

Dean links his fingers with Cas' on the table, giving Sam a look back.  
' _Whatever_ ,' it says.

When Cas gives him a smile, there aren't even any words. Just pure, genuine Cas.  
And Dean wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully no one's disappointed with the final chapter? I tried haha.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
